Had Enough
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Sam's always known that Dean liked to flirt, but he thought that it would stop when they got together. Until he watched Dean flirt with a women right in front of him.


**Pairing:** Sam/Dean.  
><strong>Description: <strong>Sam gets jealous of Dean's flirtatious ways.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>jealousy, bondage, smoking, biting, a tiny bit of sub/dom, sorta.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were sitting in a diner, in some remote town, on their way back home - wherever that was - for the time being. Sam was pushing food around on his plate while he listened to Dean chew, loudly, before sighing and dropping his fork. They hadn't been to the motel room yet, and Sam <em>needed<em> to be there. He needed to be behind closed doors, where it was just him and Dean; no one else to witness the acts that went on within those walls.

"Dean.." Sam started, watching Dean's head lift up, and the younger Winchester laughed at his brother; pointing at the left side of Dean's face. Raising a brow, Dean moved his hand to his face and wiped at it, only making Sam laugh harder. "Hold on," he muttered, grabbing a napkin just before leaning over, wiping ketchup off of his brother's face.

"Thanks, _mom_," Dean muttered, putting what was left of his burger back onto the plate, before grabbing a handful of napkins. "What did you want, Sammy?" He wiped his face and hands, balling the dirty napkins up and dropping them onto the table. Sam stared at him, bottom lip between his teeth, shaking his head slowly, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Nothing." Sam turned back to his own plate and ate slowly; the warmth of the diner taking over, and the talk of the others filling his ears. It had only been a few minutes, but when Sam looked up, their waitress was standing at the side of the table, leaning over it.

"Kara, well that's a pretty name," Dean smirked at the waitress, his hand snaking toward hers, their eyes locked. Sam watched quietly, anger and jealousy coursing through his veins, but he said nothing, just watched as Dean lifted his hand to brush Kara's hair away from her face. "Hey, can I smoke in here?" Sam closed his eyes as Dean talked and swallowed hard, shoving his feelings down the best he could.

The waitress laughed and said it was fine, and Sam could hear the soft rustle of Dean's fingers against the pocket of his jacket. Opening his eyes, he looked at Dean; watching as he plucked a cigarette from the pack and placed it between his lips. In that moment, the anger died away and Sam thought about what else went between those beautiful lips of Dean's. Images of his cock sliding between them filled Sam's mind and he suppressed a groan, turning his head to the window.

"You know, I get off in a few hours.." Kara's voice pulled Sam's gaze away from the window and he glared at her; the anger coming back, increasing with each laugh that escaped her lips. Dean cocked a brow and looked at her, Zippo in hand and ready to light. A smile broke across his face and he pulled the cigarette from his lips and licked them slowly.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you and I could go out later…" Dean chuckled before the filter was back between his lips. Kara nodded and reached over their table, not taking a second to acknowledge that Sam was sitting there, and grabbed a napkin. When she pulled back, Dean was snapping his Zippo shut, and slipped it into his jacket pocket, watching as Kara scribbled her number down. She folded it and tucked it into Dean's hand before turning and walking away.

As she walked, Dean stared at her and pulled his cigarette from between his lips, biting the bottom one gently. Sam stared at him, anger, jealousy and hurt pouring over him in waves. He didn't understand why Dean had to flirt; when he had Sam, who was right there, ready and willing whenever Dean wanted him. Sam and Dean weren't official - not in the relationship sense, at least - but that didn't mean the eldest didn't crawl into Sam's bed in the middle of the night. It didn't mean late night kisses, or fucking, or blow jobs at sunset while Dean was driving. It didn't mean anything, except that Dean wasn't tied down to Sam, nor did the youngest Winchester ever think he would be.

"Hot, huh, Sammy?" Dean laughed when he turned back, eyes on Sam as he slipped his cigarette back between his lips. He took a long drag, a deep, rough groan rising in his chest as the smoke entered his lungs. Pulling the filter away, Dean tilted his head back and blew the smoke out slowly, his eyes closing.

"Sure," Sam muttered in response as he sat back against the booth, both arms crossed over his chest. He watched Dean as he lifted the cigarette back to his mouth and took another drag; watched the way his chest expanded as he sucked smoke into his lungs. More than anything, Sam wanted to hate Dean; to give him an ultimatum, and make him commit to him, but he knew Dean would never do that. He knew that, as long as Sam kept Dean happy, he would always come back to him; to his bed, and no one else's.

"Let's get out of here." The words came out slightly muffled, as Dean was talking around the butt of his cigarette, but Sam caught every word. Nodding, he stood to his feet and pulled his wallet out, retrieving a twenty dollar bill before throwing it on the table. Sam said nothing as he put his wallet back into his pocket and turned, walking toward the exit.

Anger boiled in his blood. Jealousy took over and Sam felt betrayed; hurt, angry, _surprised_, even. He just wanted to get back to the motel, away from Kara and the rest of the world, so he could have Dean all to himself. The thought of Dean spread underneath him, his lips parted as Sam slammed himself into him filled his mind. The images made Sam groan as he walked out into the brisk night, pulling his jacket closer and huddling within it.

The door opened behind him and Sam didn't need to turn to see that it was Dean; he could tell by the sound of his footsteps. The two of them walked quietly toward the car, the sound of their boots crunching against the gravel filled the silence between them, along with the sound of Dean exhaling as he smoked. When they reached the Impala, Sam took a second to look at Dean; he had the last bit of his cigarette pressed between his lips, and the glow from the embers lit his face faintly. No matter how angry Sam was with Dean, he still found him to be one of the sexiest, most gorgeous men he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Come on, Sam." Dean mumbled after he blew smoke from his mouth, dropping the butt of the cigarette to the ground before stubbing it out with the heel of his boot. Shaking his head sharply, Sam walked behind the Impala and to the passenger side, opening the door and climbing in just as the old Chevy roared to life. The door slammed behind him, a second before Dean began pulling out of the parking space and toward the road.

The ride back was quiet, which Sam had expected from both himself and Dean. He knew that Dean was thinking one of many things; either he was thinking about the waitress, the food he had just ate, or being with Sam. Turning to look at Dean, he noticed a small smirk on the elder's face, and he ruled it down to two options - thoughts of the waitress, or thoughts of Sam.

"Dean," Sam breathed as he turned more in the seat before sliding across it, his hand resting on the inside of Dean's thigh. A small noise erupted from Dean's lips as he moved one hand from the steering wheel, to Sam's hand. Without a word, he pushed Sam's hand against the front of his jeans, his fingers trailing up the back of the youngest's hand. Sam bit his bottom lip and pressed his hand against Dean's covered cock, grinning when he started moaning quietly. The rest of the way to the motel room, Sam palmed Dean's cock, only to pull away when the car was parked, and climb out.

When Dean finally got out of the car, Sam was already in there room; his jacket was thrown across the back of the chair, and his boots were laying beside the bed. Dean walked into the room just as Sam was peeling his blue flannel shirt off, stopping him dead in his tracks. He was hard because of Sam; left drooling and wanting more. Now, here he was - watching Sam pull his clothes off, the dark fabric sliding down Sam's tanned skin.

Shaking his head, Dean walked to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling his boots off and tossing them onto the floor. From the corner of his eye, he watched Sam drop his shirt onto the chair and stretch; his long arms stretching above his head. Dean swallowed hard and peeled his jacket off, tossing it onto the floor next to his boots. He didn't notice the napkin fall from the pocket as he turned to look at Sam, who was standing at the foot of the bed, hands on his lower stomach.

"Come here." Dean smiled at Sam, who gave a half-hearted grin back as he walked forward, stooping for a second to snatch the napkin off the floor. He shoved the paper into his back pocket and knelt in front of Dean, moving his hands up and down his thighs slowly. Biting his bottom lip, Dean moved his fingers to Sam's shoulders, kneading his fingers against the tanned flesh, watching as Sam licked his bottom lip slowly.

"Dean, I have a question," Sam tried to make his voice as low and sexy as possible, and he leaned up, brushing his lips along the base of Dean's neck. Shivering, Dean gripped Sam's shoulders gently and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. He hummed quietly as Sam's lips moved along his skin; up and down, trailing kisses from his ear to his throat. "Why do you," he whispered quietly, moving one hand to his back pocket, pulling the napkin from his back pocket, "have this slut's number?"

Sam pulled away and held the napkin up for Dean to see, when he opened his eyes, with one eyebrow raised. Dean looked at the number, with the name _"Kara"_at the bottom, signed with a heart, and swallowed hard. He shook his head slowly and felt his hands drop against his legs as Sam stood up, throwing the napkin in his face.

"I'm… Fuck, I'm sorry, Sammy.." Dean pleaded, standing in front of Sam; his hands on either side of the younger man's neck. Sam stared at him, his lips twisted into a small grin. "She means nothing, honestly, I just… God damnit, I just wanted to smoke in the diner. Flirting with her got me that, I don't want her." Dean ran his hands down Sam's neck and onto his chest, their eyes still locked.

"Then get on the bed." Sam's voice was quiet and rough, and Dean was taken back by it, but he obeyed; sitting on the edge of the bed before scooting to the middle. Sam stood at the edge, his eyes taking in every inch of Dean's body, the grin on his face growing wider. "Clothes off."

Dean swallowed hard, feeling his cock grow harder against his jeans at Sam's demands, and he obeyed again. He unbuttoned his jeans and undid the fly, pushing the denim down over his cock and down his thighs. As he removed his jeans, Dean watched Sam walk over to the corner and bend over their bag. The sound of things moving around filled the room as Dean dropped his jeans to the floor.

When Sam turned around, Dean was down to his boxers on the bed; leaning back on his elbows, bottom lip between his teeth. Smiling, Sam walked to the bed and dropped his supplies onto the bed; a length of rope, bottle of lube, and box of condoms fell to the mattress and Dean's eyes fell with them. He swallowed hard as he eyed the rope, watching Sam slip his t-shirt off and toss it onto the floor.

Neither of them spoke as Sam removed his clothes slowly, dropping each piece to the floor until he was, too, in just in his boxers. Smirking, he grabbed the rope and walked around the side of the mattress, patting the top, near the headboard. "Lay down with your arms up, and hold onto this middle post."

Dean nodded and moved into position, his head and shoulders on the mound of pillows that lay at the top of the bed. He grabbed the pole with both hands and looked up at Sam, who was now leaning over him. The first touch of rope against his skin caused Dean to shudder and close his eyes. He could feel Sam's hands moving against his own, and he heard the faint sound of rope sliding against rope.

"Good boy," Sam whispered as he finished tying Dean's wrists to the post and sat back on the mattress, his hands immediately going to Dean's boxers. He pulled them down swiftly, freeing Dean's cock from the thin cotton, before dropping it onto the floor. Crawling between Dean's legs, Sam leaned down and kissed along the underside of Dean's forearm, biting it gently.

"FUCK! Sammy…" Dean moaned out, his back arching as Sam's teeth sank into his skin, his hands gripping the bed post harder. His eyes snapped shut, his breathing becoming heavier as Sam pressed his hips against Dean's cock. Sam smiled as he heard Dean's breathing become heavy, and dropped his head to his neck, biting it gently. As he bit, Sam kept moving his hips against Dean; their cocks sliding together, a thin, damp layer of cotton separating them.

"Please.." Dean whimpered as he pulled against the bonds that held him and arched his back; his cock throbbing against Sam's. A low chuckle rose from Sam's throat as he sat back on his heels and turned, grabbing the bottle of lube. After popping the top, Sam poured the thin, sticky liquid on his fingers before grabbing Dean's hips with his free hand. He lifted Dean's hips and positioned himself underneath Dean, holding him up as he pressed his fingers against his ass.

Dean sucked in a deep breath, feeling Sam's cold fingers pressing against his opening, before they slipped in. Moaning, Dean arched his back more and turned his head, pressing his cheek against the pillows, feeling the digits slide further in. Sam bit his bottom lip as he began separating his fingers slowly, pulling them out while scissoring them, before pushing them back in. Dean whined and moaned as Sam finger-fucked him slowly, the room was filled with Dean's noises and the wet, slick sound of Sam's fingers as they moved in and out of him.

After a minute, Sam pulled his fingers out and pushed his boxers down around his knees, turning again to grab a condom. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth and removed the condom before slipping it over his cock, making sure it was snug. He watched Dean writhe and smirked, pouring lube onto his cock before rubbing it in. Once lube covered his cock, Sam tossed the bottle onto the bed behind him before moving Dean's hips down, the head of his cock pressing against his ass.

Without warning, Sam slammed into Dean, groaning at the tight heat that wrapped around his shaft. Dean bit his lip to muffle a scream and turned his face back, facing the ceiling. He kept his eyes shut as Sam began to slowly thrust in and out of him, his hands digging into his hips hard enough to bruise. Leaning over, Sam pressed his head against Dean's tied hands and slipped one hand up his side slowly, digging his nails into Dean's skin.

"Sam, _oh fuck_," Dean moaned, arching his back enough to make his neck hurt, but he didn't care; all he cared about was Sam fucking him. He felt Sam pulled out, just the head of his cock in Dean's ass before he slammed back in, their skin colliding. Sam panted as he rocked his hips, going from fucking Dean slowly, to fucking him hard and rough.

Sweat dripped off both of their bodies and Sam turned his head, biting Dean's wrist gently as he thrust in. His knees grew weak, shaking slightly as though they were about to give out on him, and he kept fucking Dean harder. Groaning, Dean contorted his body, pulling his wrists against the rope that held them together. He wanted to stroke his aching cock, wanted to relieve the pressure on it, but he couldn't, and that only made him throb harder.

"Sammy, please.." Dean moaned out, panting heavily as he felt Sam's hips move slowly against his own. Sam hummed quietly as he bit down the length of Dean's forearm, making him moan louder and chew on his bottom lip. "T-t-touch me, Sammy," he whispered between moans and swallowed hard, tilting his head back as Sam pulled out and slammed back into him.

Grinning, Sam reached between them and ran his fingertips along the underside of Dean's cock, feeling his body shake against his own. When Dean's moans grew louder, Sam grabbed the base of his cock and stroked in time with his own thrusts. Soon, both of them were moaning loudly; calling each other's names out, and Sam could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Come for me, Dean. Come right now," Sam whispered against his skin, stroking Dean's cock harder as he thrust roughly inside of him. Swallowing hard, Dean groaned; feeling his body shake, his balls tingle, before he let go - coming all over his chest and stomach. Sam panted heavily and grunted, his hips slamming against Dean's one last time before he came, moaning Dean's name.

Swallowing hard, Sam pulled out and fell back against the bed, smiling as he watched Dean's body fall against the mattress. Dean panted lightly, his head moving from one side to the other, bottom lip between his teeth. With a small chuckle, Sam pulled the condom off his cock before leaning over Dean's body and dropping it into the waste bucket.

"Does that teach you not to flirt with diner skanks?" Sam muttered when he pulled back and began untying Dean's bonds. The eldest nodded slowly and opened his eyes, looking up at Sam, a small smile on his face. Undoing the last knot, Sam pulled the rope away from Dean's wrists and tossed it to the floor, before feeling Dean's hands on either side of his face.

Their lips crashed together in a kiss full of teeth and tongue and Sam groaned softly, moving a hand to Dean's neck. They kissed slowly; their eyes shut and their hands moving down the other's neck slowly. Sam pulled away and opened his eyes, looking down at the mess on Dean's stomach and chest, laughing softly. He sat back on the bed and pulled his boxers off before bringing them to Dean's body, wiping the come off his skin.

"Thank you, Sam." Dean whispered breathlessly as he fell back against the bed. Sam joined him when he had the mess cleaned up, dropping the soiled boxers to the floor beside the bed. They kissed one last time before Dean pressed his face against the crook of Sam's neck, eyes closing slowly. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close, his fingers lightly trailing up and down his back.


End file.
